


and then there was tongue

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's been away with his brothers for some time. Michael shows him just how much he missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there was tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Midam Week](http://midamweek.tumblr.com/). Prompted by [uncontinuous](uncontinuous.tumblr.com) for a kissing meme: stomach kisses and using tongue.

Michael’s hands felt as though they were burning Adam’s skin as he grabbed the younger boy around the waist and hoisted him into the archangel’s lap. There was a new kind of desperation in the air, and whether or not that had to do with the fact that this was Adam’s first time back at the apartment in three weeks was unimportant (though, to be fair, that probably had something to do with it).

”I hate when you leave with your brothers,” Michael murmured against Adam’s lips, fingers curling into the material of Adam’s long shirt. “I hate not knowing what you’re up to or if you’re okay—”

Adam made a small grunting noise as he leaned forward and reattached his lips to Michael’s, effectively getting across the message: _less talking and more kissing_. Michael obliged, hauling Adam even closer to him, hands finally raking up the back of his shirt and bringing the cotton material with them, exposing Adam’s bare back. Michael’s fingers gently traced his skin as he removed Adam’s shirt and Adam wrapped one arm around Michael’s neck to steady himself in his lap, pressing his body closer for warmth and contact.

After Adam’s shirt was tossed to the floor Michael leaned forward, pushing Adam back onto the bed and kissing a line across his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. Adam hummed his appreciation, closing his eyes as he felt Michael’s warm lips tracing an invisible path down to his stomach where he kissed just above his belly button, nipping gently at the skin with his teeth. 

Adam’s hips twitched without warning when Michael did that. “Someone’s feisty,” he teased, tilting his head to the side so he could look down at Michael near his navel. 

Michael didn’t answer, merely continued to slink his way down to where Adam was more than straining against his jeans. Adam chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation, excitement coiling warm in his stomach as Michael unzipped his jeans with his teeth, dragging the zipper down slower than Adam would’ve imagined possible.

"I hate you," Adam groaned, letting his head fall back onto the bed. 

"No you don’t."

"I do."

Michael dragged Adam’s jeans and boxers down his legs, essentially stripping him naked in one swift movement. Adam gasped a little as he was finally freed from the confines of his pants, relief spreading through his body as Michael, still fully clothed, pushed his legs apart and continued kissing from his navel where he’d left off earlier down to his inner thigh. The relief was short-lived, though, when Michael very purposely started to avoid the one place Adam needed to be touched the most. 

"Like I said, I hate you," Adam repeated, rolling his hips to try and get Michael’s attention elsewhere. 

Michael didn’t comply and instead insisted on continuing to kiss and nip at the tender skin of his inner thigh. Adam reached down with one hand and threaded his fingers through Michael’s dark hair, tugging gently but insistently. 

"Michael," Adam breathed, his voice suddenly soft, pleading. "Michael, please…"

Michael looked up at Adam through his dark lashes, smiling deviously, before finally shifting over, lips brushing ever so delicately against Adam’s cock, dragging up to the tip where he finally swallowed Adam down.

Adam’s fingers tightened their hold on Michael’s hair and his head fell back again as Michael took as much of Adam as he could handle, and then sensation of Michael groaning around his cock sent vibrations all up the length of Adam’s body, making his legs twitch in pleasure. Michael pulled back after a moment so he had just the tip in his mouth before he released Adam with a lewd popping sound and kissed up and down his length with moist lips; the younger boy’s legs widened, ever the part of the wanton whore. 

When Michael swallowed him back down again he added tongue, and it was all Adam could do to just hang on for the ride.


End file.
